Sweeter Than Candy
by Rasengan22
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Naruto gives Sasuke a couple of options on something sweet to eat. Fluffy drabble.


a/n: forgot about this. this was a second option i'd given to sns soulmates magazine way back in feb. just some short fluff for if you're having a shit day. pretend it's coffee if you'd like. forget if i meant it to be or not.

* * *

They weren't _really _the type of people to make a big deal out of Valentine's Day, but given that it was their first one where they were, technically, a couple—Naruto wanted to at least _acknowledge _it. So, when Sasuke walked into their bedroom after getting home from work, Naruto had a few surprises in store. In fact, a whole _pile _of surprises. All of which were spread across the sheets while Naruto sat on his side of the bed, clad in only a pair of boxers.

Standing in the doorway dressed in a suit and tie, Sasuke stared at what was on the bed and walked _right _back out of the room. Naruto, laughing at his boyfriend's reaction, gave chase. He snagged hold of Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him back inside.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, a glimmer of terror in his eyes.

"What?" Naruto grinned. "It's Valentine's Day."

"I thought we weren't celebrating."

Naruto shrugged. "I mean, well. We're not. I went to that adult store on the other side of town, and these were all discounted. You like recyclin', right? Not lettin' shit go to waste?"

"Why were they discounted?" Sasuke picked up one of the boxes. "Have they expired?"

Naruto grabbed another box that contained a string bikini made of _Smarties_. "Can these things _expire_? Are any of 'em made of Twinkies, y'think?"

Sasuke was still reading the back of the box. "Like I would know."

"C'mon," Naruto nudged him with an elbow. "It'll be fun."

Sasuke looked like he'd be happy to argue further, but, instead, gave a heavy sigh of resignation and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's then."

"Heh. I knew you'd come around."

"If I'm going to try this with you, you're damn right I better be _coming _around later tonight."

"Right, like we don't fuck every night." He shook the box at him. "Get comfy. I'mma go try this one, mmkay?"

"Whatever." Sasuke smiled, though.

Naruto encircled an arm around his waist, dragged him close, and kissed him on the lips. "You're a good sport, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke smacked his ass. "Hurry up already. It looks like we have a lot of these to get through before you're taking me out to dinner."

"Oh, I'm takin' _you _out to dinner?"

"I'm guessing you secretly made a reservation since, otherwise, it would be impossible to get in anywhere tonight."

"Maybe I had plans for you to make me dinner?" Naruto smiled slyly. "No?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You did, didn't you?"

"I might have," Naruto sing-songed before kissing the tip of his nose.

Sasuke quickly batted him away. "Go change. Let's get this over with."

While Sasuke waited on Naruto, he loosened his tie, took off his dress shirt and pants, and slipped into something more casual. It was unlikely his boyfriend booked somewhere nice enough that he'd need to wear a suit. He was just sitting down on the desk chair to scroll through the feeds on his phone when the bathroom door swung open—and standing before his very eyes—was Naruto clad in a string bikini made of _Smarties_.

Frankly, his first reaction was one of abject _horror_. These were already offensive to his tastes for more than one reason. Yet, Naruto proudly posed in the doorway, hip pointed forward, chest out, hands in fists at his waist.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sasuke asked. "Super Man?"

"I s'pose wearin' this makes me a hero in its own way." Naruto grinned. "C'mon. Try some." He pulled at the side string of the candy thing, which snapped roughly against his skin.

Sasuke approached cautiously. "I hope that hurt."

"It did," Naruto admitted. "It did sting a little, and I regret doin' it."

"Serves you right." Sasuke stared at one of the triangles of the bikini top, bent slightly over, and took hold of a few of the candies between his teeth. They cracked under the pressure of his bite, the chalky substance coating his tongue. A far cry from sexy.

However, it did amuse Naruto greatly, and as he chortled, the blond's whole body shook with laughter, making it even more difficult to free the candy from the string.

Sasuke, straightening up, stared at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes.

"Do you amuse yourself that much?" He asked.

"Someone has to keep me entertained," Naruto replied.

Sasuke pulled at the string of candies that ran across Naruto's nipple and let it go.

"Ow!" Naruto howled. "What did you do _that _for!?" He shoved Sasuke in the chest. "You butt!"

Sasuke reached for his boyfriend's wrist, gently encircling his fingers around it before bringing Naruto's hand to his lips. "You taste so much better than that garbage."

He pressed a kiss to Naruto's skin, sliding his tongue across, tasting salt. When Sasuke glanced up, there was a glow to his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto asked, voice lower than a moment ago.

Sasuke rubbed his thumb in circles over the spot. "You know you do."

"Well…" Naruto glanced away, positively flustered.

Sasuke smirked. "Why are you blushing over _facts_?"

"Would you stop it already," Naruto mumbled. "You already knew you were gonna get laid tonight, but I wanted to at least have a nice dinner first…"

"Sure you did." Sasuke held onto his hand and squeezed. "Maybe you could wear it to dinner?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Naruto stuck out his chest.

"Not especially. I find it just a little bit too… _revealing_."

"Jealous?" Naruto grinned.

"I've been known to be."

Sasuke, clutching the back of Naruto's neck, drew him in for a kiss—tongues touching before lips. The quiet groan that rolled past Naruto's lips excited and aroused him, leading Sasuke to let go of Naruto's hand so that he could glide his fingers across the other man's stomach and around to his back. He found the string tucked between Naruto's cheeks and tugged so that it rubbed against the _right _spot.

Another low moan issued from Naruto's lips as they kissed. If they didn't stop here, they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight, that was for sure. So, though it took a fair amount of willpower, he pushed Naruto back a single step. His hand remained flat to Naruto's chest. It rose and fell with the man's breathing, which had become significantly heavier.

"You sure you wanna go out?" Naruto asked.

"You're the one who made reservations."

"Well… maybe you can, I dunno," Naruto wet his lips. "Eat me?"

Sasuke slid his hand to the left, took a piece of candy between his fingers, and broke it apart. He slipped the fragments into his mouth.

"Wasn't that your plan with all of this?" He sucked the residual stain the candy left off of his thumb. "To get me to… _eat _you, Naruto?"

"I mean…" Naruto's eyes repeatedly shifted left to right before he ended up biting down on his bottom lip. "Damn you, you sexy bastard."

"Now," said Sasuke, "Go take that horrid thing off, put on something that doesn't include track or sweatpants, and let's go out to dinner. You're going to need all the energy you can get for later."

"Oh ho, is that a challenge?" Naruto was quick to rip the top off.

Sasuke simply shook his head. "If it gets you out of that ridiculous thing all the faster, then, absolutely, _yes_. Take it off."

"Heh." Naruto gave him a wink and an obnoxious, cocky grin. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke. I _love _you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto. I…"

"Yes?" Naruto bounced foot to foot, goading him to finish.

"...Love you, too."

"Good boy." Naruto, passing by him to head into the bathroom, gave Sasuke's ass a harsh slap across both cheeks. "For that, I'll let you eat my ass later."

"Great," Sasuke replied, turning to watch Naruto march into the bathroom, a string of candy nestled snuggly in his buttcrack.

But damn, though, what a _nice _ass it was.


End file.
